


i just can't put my finger on it

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Time, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot Collection, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Germione short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** 'First Time Together' for anon


	2. *'First Time Together' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, First Time, Non-Explicit Sex, Banter

George’s hands gripped at her hips, his lips teasing at her jaw before he moved lower.  “Hermione…are you sure this is okay?” he asked, kissing his way down her chest. 

She nodded vigorously.  “Yes…yes, this is…this is… _yes_ …” She exhaled loudly when he took one of her nipples between his lips, sucking softly before he released her.  

“That’s an awful lot of yes, love…I dunno if I’ve got enough energy for that much ‘ _yes_ ’…might need you to take over halfway through, are you up to that?”

She tugged him up to kiss his lips.  “George, please…bloody well shut up and take me.”  


End file.
